Stepping out the shadow
by Laura-Jay
Summary: 25 years later and a new bunch of wrestlers are the biggest stars in the WWE. The kids of two wrestling legends come face to face ending something their fathers began.
1. Dawn of a New Era

Disclaimer: I don't own The Undertaker, Kane, Lita, Christian, Shane McMahon, Kurt Angle or any other real WWE superstars I may have mentioned. Though I do own Damien, Eidur and some other names.

Chapter 1- Dawn of a New Era.

The power cut. All the lights went out and the microphone no longer projected the voice that spoke into it. Minutes before two wrestlers were stood in the centre of the ring. A man held the microphone; he wore a black t-shirt with a sleeveless denim jacket over the top and jeans. His hair was blonde, but the spiked up tips had been dyed brown. Beside him, a little behind was his twin sister. She too wore jeans, but hers were baggier. She wore a dark green t-shirt under her 3-quarter length brown coat. Her hair was dark brown but was cut short like her brothers. At first appearance you could think she was a boy too.

The 2 20-something wrestlers had the crowd going wild. Not a boo in the arena. The fans had been waiting for this moment for weeks, seeing the promos every Raw. They had been introduced as 'The Twins' and 'The Angel and the devil'. Butch being the angel and Mary being the devil. The build of both of them showed excellence and they had been wrestling together all their lives. They were both set for big things. But there was one thing about this pair that had made the fans so crazy. They were the twin children of legend wrestler The Undertaker.

Backstage the electric and lighting crew were going berserk. Nothing like this had been planned, but nothing seemed to be wrong with the wires either.

A middle-aged woman with dashing red hair stood outside a block of flats. Pressing the buzzer to her son's apartment. She waited for her son to buzz the door open but he didn't. She sighed as she rummaged through her handbag looking for her keys. After finding them she unlocked the door and went in. She walked up the stairs in her heels and reached her son's flat on the 3rd floor. The door wasn't open as it usually was when he knew she was coming. She took her key again and opened it.

Seeing the lights and heating was off she began to get worried. It was a Saturday; her son was always home at this time. She walked down the hall and checked the kitchen, nothing; the living room was empty too. She called her son's name but there was no reply. Then she noticed the paper lying to the coffee table. Picking it up she read the words to herself.

The note read:

Dear Mum Dad or whoever finds this.

I've gone, I've left this flat, next to this note should be my final rent I owe. If you wonder where I have gone I am not saying, but you will find out within a week of finding this note. I hope you have happy lives without me and the troubles I cause.

See you sometime,

Damien.

The lights had only been out for half a minute. The fans were confused, so were Butch and Mary. They remained mid-ring waiting for the return of the power. But they got something no one expected.

Flames came up from the four corners of the ring, at the same time flames came up from the titantron.

Shock expressions could almost be seen on Butch and Mary's faces. The flames had caught them off guard. They hadn't been told of anything like this happening.

The lights finally came back on again and Butch tried to cool down before carrying on talking to the crowd. But the crowd were no longer interested. Most had now noticed the man standing on the ramp that lead to the ring. Butch and Mary noticed the crowd's interest and turned to look.

On the ramp stood a familiar face to them. He was wearing wrestling gear. His tights were mainly red but had a bit of black on too. His hair was red and was spiked up it seemed to represent flames. His face wore an angry expression, his eyes fixed on his cousins. Butch and Mary stared back in horror, they had no idea what Damien was doing here. He was slowly walking towards the ring. Butch and Mary stood their ground. They knew how to handle Damien; he hadn't had as much wrestling experience as them. Suddenly Damien ran and was headed for the ring. He ran straight for Butch and clotheslined him to the ground. Mary wrestled Damien of Butch but he turned to her and punched her in the face.

Shane McMahon's music hit and the owner of the WWE stood on the titantron.

"Stop this stop this!" Shane called down from the titantron. Immediately Damien moved away from the twins and turned to Shane.

"Who, in the hell, are you?" Shane asked the man who interrupted the biggest moment of WWE Raw that year.

"My name is Damien," he announced.

"What the hell you doing beating up my newest wrestlers?" he asked, live on air.

"They're not your newest wrestler, I am," he said. Shane scratched his head and thought for a second. He took a second look at Damien.

"Damien? Damien do I know you?" he asked recognising his name and face.

"You knew my father and my mother," the menacing voice said, "my mother is Lita and my father is Kane." The crowd went crazy at the news. The legend Kane and the woman's wrestler Lita's child that had been involved in one of the biggest controversial storylines from 25 years ago was here. Shane looked shocked now, but knew giving Damien a contract would make the business bigger.

"You want a contract with me?" Shane asked, "You can, just beat those two in a handicap match first, that match is going to take place next week. At Bad Blood." The crowd went wild. Damien's intimidating smile immerged on his face but Butch and Mary certainly weren't pleased.

"We weren't set to wrestle at a PPV till the next one!" Mary yelled to Mr. McMahon but he didn't listen, after all he knew this was best for the business didn't he.

"Amy, Amy come quick," a large man called to his wife as an alarming sight was on his tele. His missing son had turned up in his old business, the WWE.

"What is it?" she asked entering the living room still drying a glass in her hands. As she saw the TV screen the glass slipped from her grasp.

"Damien? What…what's he doing there?" Glen, more widely known as Kane, asked himself.

"Shane's put him in a match?" Amy cried, "He's unstable, he'll annihilate them!" Seeing who he was booked in a match with came to no surprise to the couple.

"Oh god," Glen said, "He's wrestling Mark's kids, Oh god, oh god," he said rubbing his face with his palms.

"Where are they," Amy questioned to see if they were in a near-by city.

"The other side of the country! Oh god!" Glen cried, knowing he could only sit back and watch.

"Damien!" Mary yelled at her cousin when they got backstage.

"Hey guys," he grinned disturbingly.

"What are you doing here? This was our night!" Butch yelled at his cousin.

"Problems?" the General Manager of Raw Kurt Angle asked his newest superstars.

"Yes, why is Damien here?" Mary asked her boss.

"I invited him," he said to Butch and Mary's shock, "He'd been bugging me for a contract for a while but I said he'd just be living in his father's shadow. But then Shane goes and gives you two a contract? It was only fair business," Kurt explained.

"Kurt, so you're the one that brought Damien here," Shane said overhearing his best friend.

"Well yeah," Kurt replied.

"Look, I know I've given you the GM job but I told you it doesn't involve hiring people," Shane explained. Kurt tried to tell him about when he was the GM on Smackdown years ago but Shane interrupted, "You don't work for my Dad you work for me. But…" Shane took a good look at Damien, who was standing by Kurt's side, "you've done a good job anyway, just next time run it by me before you have your latest monsters running the show."

Then Shane left, leaving Damien and Kurt looking smug, to Butch and Mary's disappointment.

"Well it don't matter, Damien, 'cos Bad Blood will be the death of you," Mary said in an intimidating tone, though Damien didn't feel threatened.

"Mr. Angle, Mr. Angle," one of the shows writers came running into the group, "We can't have Butch and Mary introduced as The Angel and The devil anymore."

"What? Why?" Butch asked, loving being Butch 'The Angel' Calaway.

"Because Damien here is the devil isn't he," the writer said.

"No! People already know me as 'The Devil'" Mary said defending her nickname

"Sorry, but that's a great idea," Kurt said, "You can both be Angels, Damien's The Devil. Like good versus Evil in the battle of the cousins," he smiled happy with sentence.

"So how's the match going to end at Bad Blood?" Butch asked the writer.

"Erm…" he said, thinking on the spot, "Think it'll be best for you two to win," he said pointing at the twins. They both uttered a 'yes' under their breath. But to their disappointment Damien still looked menacingly happy about something. They would find out why later...


	2. An old friend

Chapter 2 – An old friend.

Damien stepped out the building, later than most other superstars. He looked around at the cars; he had nowhere to go, nowhere to live. Leaning against the wall nearby was another man, a superstar who went by the ring name of 'Ryder'. He had bleach blonde hair that was spiked up, an unusual look for him. In the ring his hair was down, around his face. He wore a bright blue-buttoned shirt and black trousers. In his hand was what looked like a white cigarette.

"Damien!" Ryder called looking up and seeing the latest superstar.

"Hey," Damien replied walking over, his red bag over his shoulder.

"Wow, it's been a long time, man!" he said. Damien was confused, he was unsure what he meant by this, "What? Over 15 years now!" Ryder said. Damien didn't answer he looked at Ryder blankly.

"Oh," Ryder said, "Eidur Reso," he put his hand out for him to shake. Damien hesitated then shook it. Damien looked at his blue eyes and an image of a young boy came to mind. The name was always what triggered a memory.

"17 years, 8 months since I met you," Damien said. Eidur had remembered he was very good at calculations like that so he smiled. Damien looked at the cigarette that was hanging out Eidur's mouth, "May I have one."

"These," Eidur took the odd stick out his mouth, "It's not a cigarette, if that's what you think, it's a candy stick, see?" He showed him the brightly coloured box with kid's sweets inside. "Convincing aren't they, people really think I smoke. You can have one anyway." Eidur held the box out to Damien who took one and began to chomp it.

"Why would you want people to think you smoke?" Damien asked him.

"I guess because people think it's cool," Eidur said ashamed.

"You never used to care about what people thought of you," Damien said, remembering him as a child.

"Yeah, I no, I don't really. But anyway they're nice sweets," Eidur smiled.

"What are you waiting here for?" Damien asked, leaning against the wall like Eidur. Eidur shrugged.

"I think I was hoping to see you," he said. "That's my car over there." He pointed at the blue car, the same blue that matched his shirt.

"Where you staying?" Damien asked next.

"Hotel round the corner, you?" Eidur said.

"Erm…" Damien muttered.

"If you don't have a place you can always see if there are any rooms left at the hotel, there should be," Eidur said taking his back of the wall and standing straight.

"That'd be great," Damien said following him to his car.

"You need a ride too then?" Eidur said and Damien nodded.

"Can't believe we both made it!" Eidur said as he locked his car after the short journey. Damien gave a little shrug and a grunt, feeling rather uncomfortably around Eidur for the first time.

"And you already have a match for Bad Blood! You're doing great!" Eidur continued to praise him.

"Plus I'll win," Damien grinned feeling better.

"Really! Your debut! Well done mate!" Eidur said patting him on the back, heading for the tall hotel. Damien smiled behind him; he couldn't wait for the upcoming weekend.

"Hello, I've already booked my room, under Reso, but you got any more rooms for my mate?" Eidur asked on behalf of his friend to the lady behind the counter. She looked very perky, like she'd had too many mug of coffee.

"Why certainly!" she said in a high pitched voice, "You, Mr. Reso are on floor 2 room 4. And your friend can have floor 2 room 8." She handed over the keys and Damien handed over the money for it. "Have a nice night gentlemen!"

Damien got away quickly, people he didn't know, especially happy people, often scared him. He always wondered what others were thinking, unless he had a good guess at what it was. If he guessed though, he considered they were deffinatly thinking it.

"That was lucky, rooms opposite," Eidur said dangling the keys on his finger. The walked down a corridor and headed for the stairs. Walking up the first few steps they heard a voice from above.

"Reso!" The voice called. "What you doing!" The guy said pulling his cousin from Damien's side.

"Hey Danny, what's up," Eidur said in his natural cool voice.

"What you doing hanging with _him_," Danny asked.

"Dan, he's my mate, he's totally cool," Eidur explained keeping him quiet for Damien's sake.

"Cool? The guy's a loser, a retard," Danny began.

"No he's not!" Eidur said angrily, "Quit it with that."

"Look, you don't _have _to be friends with him, you can be friends with us!" Danny said.

"I want to be friends with him, he's a decent dude, you need to see that," Eidur said, disgusted that his cousin could be so immature.

Eidur caught up with Damien, who he told to carry on going upstairs.

"Who was that?" Damien asked, he had recognised his face.

"Danny, you met him before," Eidur said, not as happy as he had been.

"Oh, your cousin, your Dad's sister and Edge's only son. Works on velocity?" Damien asked.

Eidur just nodded. A small grin flashed across his face as he remembered how Damien would suddenly remember small detail but then the moment went. Damien noticed something was wrong but was not so good with comforting people.

"Are you okay Eidur?" Damien asked as they reached the second floor. He nodded, then handed Damien his key.

"That's your room," Eidur said weakly. Damien nodded and was about to put the key in the lock when Eidur spoke again. "Damien, does your….does your mum and dad know you're here?" he hesitated to ask.

"They probably saw me on the show," Damien said emotionlessly, "But if you mean did I tell them before then No, I didn't."

Eidur nodded and said goodnight before shutting himself in his room for a good night's rest.


	3. Boy with the blue eyes

Chapter 3 – Boy with the blue eyes

"Hi, My name's Eidur. Eidur Jason Reso. I'm Christian's second son, he's the world heavyweight champion. I'm 10 and I always get to hang around back stage at the shows, how come I haven't seen you before around here?" The talkative boy said to a smaller boy who was lying on the cold hard floor.

"My dad doesn't like me being here," came the boy's reply.

"Who is your dad? He might know mine. What's your name too? And how old are you?" Eidur asked sitting on the floor next to him.

"My dad is Kane. And he has mentioned your dad before," Damien said sitting up next to the friendly boy. "My name's Damien, I'm 8 years old."

"Why wouldn't your dad like you being here?" Eidur asked.

"He says I'd show him and mum up, because I have learning disabilities." Damien said shyly.

"That's stupid," Eidur claimed, then realised what he said. "No not you, or whatever, I mean your dad thinking it's a big deal to people, I wouldn't care, you've been nice to me so far."

"I'm never nasty to people," Damien said.

"Then why would your dad think you would be?" Eidur asked and Damien shrugged.

"I…like your shirt," Damien said trying to make convocation the way he'd heard his parents do it.

"Thanks," Eidur said, "Though my mum still makes me wear them! I have several, all the same." He was wearing a bright blue shirt; it brought out the blue in his eyes. His hair was blonde and brushed up.

"Who else you friends with around here?" Eidur asked. Damien felt confused about Eidur's question he tried to explain.

"I'm not supposed to have friends," Damien told him.

"Why not?" Eidur asked blankly.

"Because my dad said my mind doesn't work like most people and most people feel uncomfortably around people who are different," Damien said. Eidur, for once, had nothing to say. He sat a little bemused by what Damien was saying.

"My dad's friends with me though, and so is my mum, they say they'll love me no matter what," Damien said.

"Am I allowed to be your friend?" Eidur asked. Damien sat a little uncomfortably.

"You don't… have to be," he said.

"I want to be, but if your dad doesn't want me to be maybe we should go see him and ask," Eidur said.

"But, I've never had a friend before," Damien said looking up at the boy. Eidur looked back down at him, a little unsure, then he was certain that Damien was a good person. He smiled and put his hand out.

"Come on, buddy, lets go find something to do," Eidur smiled helping Damien to his feet. Damien smiled, his first genuine smile to anyone younger than his parents. Suddenly the smile was ripped away.

"Eidur Jason Reso! What are you doing!" a woman yelled angrily at her son, pulling his arm away from Damien. She calmed down and told people to stop staring. Then she turned back to her youngest son.

"Mum, I was just hanging out with Damien, he's Kane and," Eidur explained.

"Lita's retarded son we all know Eidur," she finished of the sentence in her own way, "You don't have to hang around with him."

"Oh mum, I like hanging around with him," Eidur said. Damien was still in earshot, at hearing this a beaming smile returned to his pale face.

"No, you just don't hang around with that kid okay, go hang around with your brother, or Danny's over there somewhere if you want a little kid," the woman said. You could see she was his mother; he obviously got his distinctive light blonde hair from her, but his personality seemed to be much different. Eidur just glared at his mother, his face showing the anger that had built up. His mother took a look at Damien, standing alone by the wall; she didn't expect the hard glare he was giving her so she quickly looked away.

"Me and Damien are going now," Eidur said grabbing his new friend by the wrist and pulling him away.

"Eidur, Eidur get back here," he could hear his mother yell but ignored it. Fuming, Eidur dragged Damien half way around the building just to get away from her.

"I'm sorry about her," Eidur said when he finally calmed down and stopped walking.

"It's okay, I get it all the time," Damien said leaning on the cold wall.

"You shouldn't have to put up with stuff like that," Eidur said a little shocked.

"I'm used to it, must people just don't like me, doesn't matter if they know me or not," Damien said, he was happy how he spoke so openly to Eidur, he didn't know any other kids he could talk like this to.

"Hey! Let's go see our dads, bet they share a locker room!" Eidur said tugging at Damien's sleeve. Damien followed nervously as Eidur walked round the corner. With no thought for people privacy Eidur swung the door open and walked inside, immediately seeing his dad digging through his locker.

"Hey Goldilocks," a large bald wrestler said to Eidur as he passed, Eidur said hi but didn't stop.

"Hey dad!" Eidur called to the other end of the locker room. The room looked as if it was once 2 rooms, but the wall in the middle was knocked down still leaving a small piece of wall dividing the two sections. Eidur's father was at the furthest end of the second part; Damien's Dad couldn't be seen from the door.

"Hey Eidur, come to wish me luck?" Jay said pulling his head out his locker. "Who's this?" he asked friendlily.

"This is Damien, my new friend!" Eidur introduced his worry looking friend.

"Damien, what's…what's going on?" Glen asked stepping out from the corner where he was tying his boots.

"Nothing Dad, Eidur was letting me meet his dad," Damien said anxiously. Glen lifted his head up, his mouth wide open with a small look of confusion. He smiled at Jay, then at Eidur, then he took Damien by the hand and took him to his bench.

"You okay son?" he asked looking directly into his eyes but Damien smiled.

"Yeah, Eidur's my friend, he wants to be my friend," Damien said happily, surprised at himself that he'd even say that. Glen smiled proudly at his son.

"Well, that's great son, you go off and have a nice time with him, just don't be to clingy, okay?" Glen advised.

"Okay, good luck dad," he said after overhearing Eidur say it to his Dad. Glen smiled again before Eidur came and led Damien out the locker room.

"Your Dad's nice," Damien said, comparing him to his mum.

"So is yours," Eidur returned the compliment. They walked for a little while longer talking aimlessly about themselves.


	4. All about the fans

Chapter 4 – All about the fans

"Hey sleepy head, have breakfast?" Eidur asked seeing his friend wander out the front door.

"You're already out here?" Damien asked still chewing on his toast.

"Yeah, we're travelling today, we need to get to the bus," Eidur said opening the door to his car.

"Are we late?" Damien asked walking through the empty car park towards his friend's car.

"No, we're early, but usually some kids find out where we're travelling from and come to get autographs," Eidur said buckling in.

"All about the fans," Damien muttered, Eidur heard his unimpressed tone but didn't question it.

Getting there Eidur could already see a few wrestlers hanging around at the front of the bus. There seemed to be no fans though.

"What's going to happen to the car?" Damien asked as Eidur slowed down to park.

"I'm going to take the bas out then drop it at my Uncles, he lives a few streets from here," Eidur said bringing the car to a complete halt and getting out. Eidur handed Damien his only bag and told him to go see the others, Eidur followed him. Damien glared at the large buses, which would transport the whole Raw roster to their next destination.

"Oh, Hey Damien! Hey we haven't met! I'm Frankie. This is Paul and Joe," a guy with a dodgy haircut introduced himself to the newest recruit.

"Hey," he said lightly.

"You can go straight in and put your bag anywhere, really, no one's here yet!" Paul said pointing up at the large bus. Damien went up, followed by Eidur and they put their bags on chairs close to each other.

"We get a few seats each, journey's can be long sometimes," Eidur said taking a pillow out his bag. They went of the bus again and Eidur left Damien alone with the other superstars as he went to drop his car off.

"So, Damien, you really Kane's son then?" Joe asked taking an interest. Damien nodded and told them all about his parents and how he came around.

"Wow, you had a storyline before you were born!" The surfer style wrestler Paul said.

"You waiting to see fans too?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, it can be fun seeing kids wearing clothes with our names on it," Frankie laughed.

"You! You'll never get your own merchandise!" Paul laughed at the cruiserweight.

"I have a hat!" Frankie laughed with him. Damien tried to laugh but didn't understand why they were laughing at each other without getting angry. Suddenly Damien felt a tap on his back and a kid, looked about 14, was standing there with a pen and a notebook.

"Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked holding the pen and notebook out. Shocked that anyone would ask for his he took the book and thought quickly over what to write. He ended up scribbling Damien Jacobs. As he wrote two other kids turned up who seemed to know the first kid.

"You're getting Damien's autograph?" one of the kids laughed, "He sucks!" The boy had no care for the fact he was standing right in front of him. The last boy was busy talking to Paul and Joe Frankie had disappeared.

"He's cool! He's Kane's son!" the boy said admiring the autograph, "Thank you!"

"He ain't really, they just wanted to bring Kane back so got some big guy to play his son," the second boy, who wore a Ryder cap, said.

"I am really Kane and Lita's son you know," Damien said trying to convince the kid.

"Sure whatever," he shrugged, "You ain't doing a very good acting job, know one believes you."

"That's stupid because I am his son," Damien said breathing heavily on the boy. Knowing as a wrestler he wouldn't hurt him the boy continued to play up.

"You'll never get anything from wrestling, people will just cast you off as 'Kane's son'. You'll be stuck as that forever. Bet you wish you never went for that job. If you don't yet, you will," the boy laughed but not looking Damien in the face.

The boy screamed as Damien lifted him cleanly off the ground and held him to his face by his shirt. His cap fell off and the boy started to squirm away. But the boy was grabbed and put down by a man who turned up behind.

"Ryder! You saved me from that demented chump! You are so cool!" the boy said picking his hat off the ground and thanking his saviour.

"That's okay kid," Eidur said still staring at his friend. He didn't want to start something in the street so waited till the children went.

"_What_ were you _doing!_" Eidur cried still in shock.

"Showing him that I am Kane's son," Damien shrugged.

"You can't hurt fans! They sue! Jeez, get with it Damien," Eidur said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to make the kid scream," Joe said unaware of Damien's mental issues.

"Yeah," Eidur said then pulling his friend onto the bus.

"The kids…they were laughing at me, laughing," Damien said sitting in a seat dropping his head in his hands. Eidur sighed, realising how hurt Damien was mentally.

"Look Damien, I'm sorry I yelled at you, you just got to remember that you _can't _hurt the fans, okay? You'll be out of the business in know time if you do, hopefully those guys won't mention it to anyone else," Eidur said. Then clearing it up with the others.

Damien sat in the empty seat in silence, like a small child just been told of by his mum. His knees were out in the aisle and his elbows rested on them. His head lay in his sweaty palms. He didn't understand what the boy was saying about him not really being Kane's son. Eidur came back and stood in the aisle near him, he looked down at his friend unsure what to say.

"Hey Eidur," Mary said getting onto the bus with her bag, followed by Butch and a few others. "Damien," she said acknowledging that he was there. Damien looked up but his cousins just glared as they passed back again and left.

"You not get on with them?" Eidur asked.

"They're jerks, they hate me." Damien said watching them get off.

"Are you okay feuding with them?" Eidur asked. Damien watched Eidur.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Damien asked, Eidur felt something menacing in his tone so dropped the subject. Eidur had had something on his mind over the past night; he sat down in the chair opposite Damien and stared at his face as Damien looked up.

"Why didn't you tell your parents you are here?" Eidur asked bluntly. Damien shrugged, but then sat up straight knowing Eidur thought something was wrong.

"I'm grown up, they didn't need to know," Damien said.

"But you are still using them," Eidur said. Damien didn't reply because he didn't understand. Eidur, knowing Damien didn't reply when he didn't understand, rephrased what he said. "You still tell people you're Kane and Lita's son, shouldn't you have told them you were here?"

Damien had always felt like Eidur was superior to him, but in a good way. He idolised him, wishing everyone he met were he. He didn't want Eidur to think he was stupid; he especially didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"I should have told them," Damien said, telling Eidur what he wanted to hear. Eidur seemed a little taken back by the quickness of his change.

"Oh, err… right," Eidur said. Damien dropped his head back into his hands. Eidur rose and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't let people get to you, Damien, you're bigger than them."

"Thanks," Damien said wiping away a tear.

"It's just kids talk anyway, they just try to sound big," Eidur said. He then noticed through the window Mary and Butch chatting to the other wrestlers that had turned up so far. "Want to go back outside with the others?"

"Sure," Damien said standing up and checking his bag was okay.

"Great, because we've probably missed loads of your adoring fans!" Eidur joked as he stepped off. He froze at the bottom step, Damien directly behind him.

"Yeah, Damien's a total retard, he thinks we're related." Mary laughed to the others, not noticing Damien behind her.

"Yeah, he doesn't even know it's scripted! He weren't supposed to come out on Raw! He wasn't even hired then!" Butch said as the others laughed but Damien didn't get the chance to hear it all, as Eidur pushed him back in the bus.


	5. The problem with 'family'

Chapter 5 – The problem with 'family'

"Hey bruv, what you doing?" a boy asked grabbing his younger brother by the shoulder and pulling him aside. The boy has darker blonde/brown hair and must have been about 12.

"Hanging out with Damien," Eidur said politely. The boy looked at Damien with disgust.

"Look you can hang out with me, okay, you don't have to hang with _him_," the boy said loud enough for Damien to hear. But Eidur just looked at his brother in repulsion.

"You're just like mum, I _want_ to hang with Damien, okay?" Eidur cried at his brother.

"Okay, okay, you freak. You had your chance at being cool," the boy said stepping back.

"Alex, what's up with your brother?" the boy's mate asked as a small group joined their leader.

"He says he _wants _to hang with the freak." Alex laughed, "Doesn't matter, we don't need to bother with him anymore." Alex's friends all laughed at the smaller kids. Eidur looked back with hate.

"I don't know, this could be fun," Alex's largest friend said, looking at the kids like they were a piece of chicken leg. Eidur stood tall, trying not to look scared. Damien stood a little behind, his anger building up. With Eidur around he felt that bit more confident.

"Come on Eidur, lighten up!" Alex said pushing Eidur.

"Let's go, Damien," Eidur said turning to leave.

"Hey, we're do you think you're going shorty," Alex's other friend said grabbing Eidur by the shoulder.

"Get off me please," Eidur said politely.

"The boy says please!" Alex's large friend laughed. Alex was joining in the bullying of his brother, until something unexpected happened. Alex pushed Eidur again, telling him to get lost. But from nowhere Damien jumped at Alex pushing him to the ground. The other boys moved away and were standing around them in a circle, most looking shocked. Damien pounded at Alex's head; his bare fists hit his head. Alex screamed as the small boy's hands hurt him.

"Get him off! Help me!" Alex cried as Damien pounded, his legs around his sides not allowing him to stand. Alex's friends could only look on, Damien was strong for a small boy, he could take any of them.

It was Eidur who pulled Damien away. Grabbing him at the waist and pulling him off his older brother. Giving him air to breathe. Damien struggled in Eidur arms, trying to get away to hit Alex again. But Eidur held him tight, pulling him away from the other children. Alex sat up and watched, like his friends, as Eidur and a frustrated Damien moved away.

"Damien! Damien!" Eidur said pulling him into a silent corner of the building. By now Damien had cooled down a bit.

"Let me go!" Damien yelled still struggling. Eidur was afraid to, in case he ran off and hurt someone.

"Promise me you won't hurt anyone," he said holding his head away from where Damien was swinging his arms. Damien stopped his violent movements and Eidur quickly let go. Damien collapsed to the ground dropping his head in his hands and crying. Eidur stood over him, looking at his arms that had held Damien tight.

"I'm sorry," Eidur said. Damien curled up into a ball and rolled on the floor. Eidur bent down and put his hand on his shoulder. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, it's me, stupid me. I shouldn't hit people. When I do I'm just like what people say I am. I am stupid. I do have mental issues. I am a retard. I am a prune. I don't deserve friends. You shouldn't be my friend." Damien said between breaths. He was still rocking up and down on the floor.

"No, I want to be your friend, look they started it," Eidur tried to reason with him. Damien wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at his best friend.

"I thought he would hurt you," Damien said honestly. Eidur nodded.

"And now he didn't! Come on, lets find something to do, something away from people," Eidur said helping Damien to his feet.

"Damien! You're such a prune!" a female voice said from behind the friends. Turning they could see a girl and a boy, they must have been twins though their features weren't completely the same.

"You guys are here?" Damien asked, knowing the girl and her brother.

"Yeah, our dad said we could come, since your dad let you and you're younger," the 10 year old boy said. Damien smiled and went to hug the boy.

"Get off you retard!" the boy said pushing him away into Eidur who caught him.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Eidur asked.

"I'm Mary," the girl said to Eidur, "And this is my TWIN, Butch." The girl flicked her hair and gazed at a quite scared looking Eidur.

"You don't have to hang with this freak, dude, come with us," the boy said throwing his head back signalling him to leave.

"No, I'm fine here with Damien," he said, "How you know them?" Eidur asked Damien, who looked at the twins very happily.

"They're my cousins," Damien said but Mary and Butch snorted.

"He thinks we are," Mary said to Eidur, "Just 'cos we're Undertakers kids. He doesn't understand the script writing."

Eidur looked at Damien but his reaction didn't change. He didn't seem to be listening; he seemed to be in his own little world.

"Come on sis, lets find dad," Butch said giving Damien a dirty glare. Damien didn't seem to mind, he just waved. Mary smiled at Eidur before she left but Eidur just looked back a little frightened.

"They're cool, aren't they," Damien said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Err…yeah, yeah Damien. Did you understand what they were saying?" Eidur asked, referring to them being his cousins. Damien didn't reply, he just watched his cousins walking away. He smiled happily to himself, ignoring anyone who said they weren't his cousins.


	6. Real friends

Chapter 6 – Real Friends

Damien fell onto his hands and knees after he turned but bounced straight back up and walked quickly towards the end of the bus.

"You heard that, didn't you," Eidur said picking himself up. Damien didn't reply. He rubbed his hands through his hair and clenched his eyes shut.

"It's not true," he whispered to himself, "It's not true Damien,"

Eidur looked out the window and the others hadn't noticed the rumble on the bus, they carried on their jokes.

"It's not true Eidur," Damien said turning to his friend. Eidur nodded then hung his head knowing he would have to tell Damien it wasn't true. Eidur felt a sudden tear, he quickly whipped it away knowing he shouldn't be emotionally over something like this. It was the sudden shock of knowing Damien hadn't changed. He still believed it was all true.

"Damien," Eidur said pushing his friends shoulder so he was sitting with him. "It _is_ true, they aren't your real cousins."

Damien shook his head, smiling a little menacingly. "Yeah, My dad is Undertakers brother see."

"No, that's not _real_ Damien," Eidur explained.

"Of course it is, like your Dad's brother son, that Danny, he's your cousin, see," Damien said. Eidur sighed, partly wishing he hadn't got involved with Damien now.

"Danny is my dad's _sisters_ son, see how that works. She married Edge remember?" Eidur said hoping it'd clear things up for him, but it only made it worse.

"But, but, Edge was your Dad's brother, Christian's brother, but he married his sister," Damien said confused.

"Edge pretended to be my dad's brother, it was just a story the script writers made up. It was never real," Eidur said. Damien's confusion was interrupted by the arrival of all the superstars, who were now entering the bus and taking their seats.

"Looking cosy," joked Joe as he passed the friends. Damien got up and took the seat in front of Eidur. All the superstars had two seats each. The atmosphere was jokey and nice, but Eidur and Damien both felt a bit of anger and guilt, they couldn't get into the mood at all.

"Okay, okay everyone!" Declan called from the front and everyone looked up from their individual convocations. "Okay! Let's get this journey started!" The eldest McMahon son said as the bus started to move off. "Well I'd like to officially welcome Raw's newest stars, Butch, Mary and Damien!" A round of applause filled the bus. Butch and Mary soaked it up but Damien remained to look a little bemused. Eidur leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder. Damien smiled back, knowing he was still his friend. "I'm sure they'll bring a lot of fun and entertainment to the party!"

Damien kept his head down as a lot of the outgoing loud superstars and crew joked about different things. He watched the scenery change outside his window, he saw as cars past. The odd one looking up and seeing a couple of superstars and waving. Damien just smiled back, sometimes waving.

Eidur was looking around the bus, scanning all the individuals who shared the ride. He wasn't loud like some of the others, he'd laugh at a few jokes but mainly kept himself to himself. He had seen a group at the back all chatting closely together, the atmosphere down there had started off jokey but had become serious and Eidur was curious as to what they were talking about. The convocation was based around Butch and Mary, who sat on the edge of their seats at he end. Mary soon caught Eidur looking at her and she smiled.

"Hey, Eidur," she whispered hoping Damien wouldn't hear her. Butch was looking at him as well, and soon the rest of their group were welcoming him into their circle.

"Hey," Eidur half smiled walking back and sitting opposite Mary. She smiled sweetly at him and he tried to smile back at her but he quickly looked at the others as she was scaring him.

"So, Eidur my man, you sorting out the retard problem?" a mid-carder by the name of Georgie Burns asked jokily talking about Damien.

"He's not a retard," Eidur said defending his friend.

"They're mates," Butch said to the rest who kind of all looked at each other pulling surprised impressions.

"We can't wrestle him, Butch, he has problems," Mary said to her twin, seeming to be carrying on a convocation that Eidur had been trying to listen in on before.

"I no, but the guys don't understand, they'll take any dude with a decent gimmick just for ratings," Butch said pointing to the top of the bus at the McMahon's and the other important staff. Mary turned to Eidur, who was startled by the look of sorrow in her face.

"Can you stop him? Tell him it's not real, he listens to you," Mary asked. Butch had turned back to the other blokes in the group and Eidur felt isolated.

"Err…" Eidur muttered, trying to think of the right thing to say, "You know…" Eidur began realising Mary was hooked on his every word, "Damien isn't as screwed up as you _like _to think."

Mary listened intensely, taking every word Eidur said as the truth. She felt guilt as she believed she had been wrong to be so bad to Damien, Eidur felt a sense of power over this woman, though he didn't want to show he knew this. He wanted to help his friend.

"Look, please just give him the chance," Eidur said, getting her caught at the word please, "He just wants to prove himself. He wants to go out there and show he's more than just Kane's son, he's Damien. You've known him as a kid he wants this. Please don't be the one to take it away."

Mary nodded, looking deeply into his sea blue eyes. He finally had the courage to smile at her.

"I will, he only wants the opportunity right? Yeah, We'll wrestle him this Sunday," Mary said, hypnotised by Eidur's words.

"What? Why the sudden change?" Butch yelled, overhearing Mary's last statement. Mary looked round at her brother and explained, but he didn't get pulled in like she did.

"Look, it's your chance to humiliate him, you're set to win," Eidur said privately to Butch as he leaned over. Butch realised this and nodded at who he thought was a mate. Eidur turned around when Butch had rejoined the others convocation and saw Damien peeing over the chairs watching him.

"I'm going back to my seat, okay?" Eidur said sweetly to Mary who nodded and smiled.

"What…what was that?" Damien asked concerned as Eidur jumped down in his chair.

"You don't have to worry about them pulling out the match on Sunday," Eidur said laughing in a way that was unusual for him, "Got them right where you want them, they'll be ready to get beat bad by you!"

"What did you say to them?" Damien asked sounding confused and very quiet, almost worried for them.

"Just that you wanted this opportunity and of everyone they shouldn't be the ones to take it from you, it's all good man," Eidur said reassuringly. Damien smiled and settled back into his seat for the long journey.


	7. Getting ready for the match

Chapter 7 – Getting ready for the match

"Well that was it! Welcome to California!" Declan yelled to the bus as his fellow superstars began to wake up. It was early and they had ridden in the bus for several days. The early sun startled some people but Damien was already awake watching the people on the ground below him wander through the car park.

"This is it, the arena for your debut match!" Eidur said, also already awake, to his friend. Damien smiled back now getting a little anxious but not wanting to show it.

"See you in the ring in 20 minutes Damien," Mary said walking down the bus passing him and Eidur. Damien said nothing; he waited for them to leave before questioning it to Eidur.

"You need to practise," he told Damien who was still puzzled. "You need to know what wrestling moves you will perform on Mary and Butch and what they'll do to you."

"But, shouldn't I just do what comes to mind?" Damien asked quietly as more people left the bus. Eidur shook his head and explained again how it was scripted. Damien pressed his sweaty tired head in his hands and groaned. "It isn't right, it isn't right!"

Eidur had no idea what to say; instead he patted his shoulder then stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Catch you in a bit, yeah?" Eidur said following the crowd of the bus.

Damien was the last superstar off the bus, waiting for space for him to move. He grabbed his bag and followed the end of the crowd. He stepped of the bus and took in his new surroundings. In front of him was a massive arena, towering over him. The people who had lead him off the bus briskly walked into the stadium, many wanted to see their changing rooms, or the titantron, or some just wanted to lie down for awhile.

"Hey, come on we need you down here!" Damien heard a female voice yell at him as he explored the building. Turning Damien saw Mary standing in the doorway of large metal doors. He followed he and within seconds he was at ringside looking up at his 'cousins' in their wrestling gear.

"Come on already, your no good down there," Butch yelled loosening up his joints. Damien unzipped his jacket and had his red flame tights under his trousers. He climbed in the ring awaiting Butch and Mary's orders.

After a long hour of practise and orders being yelled from the writer and other crew at ringside they all believed the three had it all fixed in their mind. Damien walked away satisfyingly.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" Eidur asked entering the arena as Damien was leaving.

"Yeah good, we've got it sorted," Damien replied.

"How'll you win then?" Eidur asked.

"He doesn't," Butch said as he and Mary passed them, "We do,"

"Oh well, it's early days isn't it," Eidur said trying to make Damien feel okay, but the grin on Damien's face spoke for itself.

"I'm cool with it," Damien laughed, "'Cos they won't see it coming!" Eidur looked at Damien worryingly.

"You have to stick to the script," Eidur said. Damien nodded and looked rather guilt.

"I will, I will," he said realizing Eidur didn't find his joke funny.

"Well I got to go get ready for my match," Eidur said pointing over his shoulder at the ring with his thumb. Damien said his goodbye and watched his best friend walk to the ring, catching up with his tag partner and their opponents.


	8. The first match

Chapter 8 – The first match

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Bad Blood! And I've got to say you're in for a great evening!

Coach: That's right Todd! Many good matches are coming your way, I can't wait!

Todd Grisham: The tag titles, the intercontinental and the world heavyweight are all up for grabs.

Coach: Plus we have an amazing match, perhaps the most talked about of the moment. The sudden rivalry that has begun between the children of WWE legends Undertaker and Kane! Here tonight!

Damien sat in the wing. Watching the black curtain dance around sue to the movement of the crew and the noise from the crowd. He sat, preparing himself for his match ahead. The night seemed to go slowly for him. He had watched his fellow superstars perform for the crowd and the audience at home. He had to watch in pain as Eidur lost his tag team match. But Eidur hadn't seemed too bothered.

"It's all part of the business," Eidur had said. The comment spun round his mind. But he had his mind set on what he was going to do that night.

"2 minutes," a backstage crewmember said to Damien, dragging him from his train of thoughts. He got off the electrical equipment he had been resting on and quickly stretched his muscles.

His head lifted as he heard the music that was Butch and Mary's entrance music. The pair passed him as they went behind the curtain, taking in the noise from the crowd. A mix of cheers and boos could be heard. No one knew whether they should be face or heel, they guessed the crowd should just decide for themselves for once.

The music stopped, seconds later Damien's music, which he had picked out earlier that day, blasted into the arena. It sounded slightly like Kane's, and flames were used to show the connection. Damien held his breathe and pulled the black curtain back, walking out into the cheers of the crowd. He walked quickly to the ring, not taking his eyes from the faces of his opponents. This was going to be a night they wouldn't forget.

The match began as planned. Butch and Mary began with control over Damien. He then pushed Mary to the floor harshly, then ran and clotheslined Butch. Damien now had control. He wrestled them down, just as the writers had told him. He waited until the moment Mary was supposed to regain control, and when she went to 'chick chop-kick' him he ducked. Shocked she turned and moved straight into his chokeslam. He grinned menacingly as he had before then lifted her into the air. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered. Mary's body slammed into the mat, the thud was heard all around the arena.

Backstage Eidur watched in shock, knowing like the others around that this wasn't meant to happen. He watched as Damien began to hit Mary, the confused look on the referees face showed he didn't know what to do. Mary found a chance to slide out the ring when Butch came in and Damien's attention was turned to him. Butch suffered the same fait. The kicks to the stomach couldn't have been good.

"What's he doing?" Shane asked as he saw the action on the same screen as Eidur. "What, what?" Shane turned to Eidur, knowing they had some kind of connection. "Go stop him!" he screamed as if he wondered why Eidur hadn't already gone.

The ring wasn't far and it only took seconds for Eidur to be at ringside. He watched in shock as Damien continued his attack on Butch.

"Eidur! Eidur you have to stop him!" Mary said lunging at him, clutching his arm.

"Get off!" Eidur said pulling his arm back.

"I knew you'd save me!" Mary said clinging to him. Eidur looked at her as if she was crazy, then ran into the ring and pulled Damien away from Butch.

"What you doing?" Eidur asked.

"Winning!" Damien said. Eidur took a look at the ref, who had know idea what he was doing. Thinking quickly Eidur pushed Damien away from Butch, towards the ropes, then Last-Ryered Butch into the mat.

"Ring the damn bell!" Eidur whispered to the ref, not looking him in the face. The bell rang and Butch and Mary were proclaimed winners by interference. Damien stared at Eidur, feeling hurt inside. Mary had suddenly appeared in the ring and was grabbing Eidur's arm, thanking him.

"I didn't do it for you," Eidur said pushing her away. He then tried to tell Damien he was sorry and that he had to do it, but Damien didn't stick around.

"You wanna beat them up? Nothing's stopping you now!" Eidur yelled from the ring to his friend as Damien walked up the ramp. But Damien could only look back in disgust. The segment ended with Eidur running from the ring after Damien, Butch and Mary were left in pain in the ring.

"What you doing!" Shane yelled at Damien as the frustrated superstar headed for his locker room.

"My job boss," Damien replied.

"You're paid to do what the writers tell you to," Shane said following Damien. Damien shrugged as he walked.

"They told me to do that," he lied. But Shane had no reply to it.

"Damien wait!" Eidur's voice called through the corridor.

"Leave me alone Eidur," Damien said as he continued to walk.

"I had to do it, I had to stop you!" Eidur said, still following.

"You ruined it for me, that was my match," Damien said storming into his locker room. Eidur followed him in.

"You weren't supposed to beat them that hard," Eidur said.

"I can do what I want," Damien said with his back to his friend. He was bent over, packing objects into his bag. Eidur was out of breath, like Damien was, he breathed heavily on his back.

"You're going already?" Eidur asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm heading home," Damien replied.

"Leaving as in the business?" Eidur said shocked.

"Yeah, this isn't right for me, I can't even win a match," Damien said.

"You can! You will, once the writers book you into matches that you win, it's not down to you being better than your opponent. It's down to what the writers think what's best for the show," Eidur explained to him once again.

Damien zipped his bag shut, placed it over his shoulder and turned to look Eidur in the eyes.

"You know what Eidur? That sucks. This isn't the wrestling _I _want to be involved in," Damien said. Eidur opened his mouth to argue it, but he couldn't, he let his friend past with this small feeling like he'd lost in his stomach. But before Damien could open the door the door swung open, almost hitting Damien in the face.

"You guys are brilliant! Just brilliant! I can see this working!" Dale, one of the writers said to the guys.

"What is?" Damien asked.

"You, the evil monster who destroys everything with feelings for no one, and his gentle friend who is the only one to see the good in him!" Dale said overexcited, "It could be a movie it's that damn good!"

Damien was about to huff and leave, but a thought crossed his mind. He would be able to destroy people, his reason for joining the business, and get away with it.

Eidur watched Damien, expecting him to huff and leave, but was surprised when he agreed to the idea.


	9. Knowing the truth

Chapter 9 – Knowing the truth

Damien watched the screen, mesmerised. The small boy watched as his father wrestled with The Undertaker, against Christian and Randy Orton. By his side was Eidur, who watched the match happily.

"It's great our dad's get to wrestle each other, isn't it?" Eidur said keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Why is he wrestling my dad?" Damien asked.

"For the story, don't worry my dad doesn't really hate your dad," Eidur said with a laugh.

"So why does him wrestle him?" Damien asked again.

"For the story" Eidur said shrugging, "Anyway your dad and The Undertaker will leave this story soon anyway, they'll wrestle each other in a feud,"

"How do you know that?" Damien asked glaring at his friend's eyes, which were watching the TV backstage at the arena.

"Cos'." Eidur laughed, "I'm psychic didn't you know!"

Damien didn't answer; he looked at his friend in shock, believing every word he said. Eidur didn't realize Damien had been taken in by his lies though. Damien looked back at the screen.

"Undertaker will accidentally hit your dad with a chair, then my Dad will win," Damien said, explaining the end of the match. The boys watched in silence and as what Eidur had said became reality Damien totally believed his lies.

Tears built in the young redheaded's eyes as he saw his dad and his uncle come to blows in the middle of the ring. His family was know feuding over a small misunderstanding.

"Damei? Damien, you all right?" Eidur asked noticing the tears.

"Why? I don't get it?" Damien whispered.

"It's what the public want to see, Damien, it's the only reason," Eidur explained but Damien didn't understand this.

"Hey, Hey kiddo!" Jay Reso, Christian, said grabbing his youngest son and putting him in a headlock. He was overexcited after his match ended and took this out on his more respecting son Eidur.

"Hey dad, well done," Eidur said but as he said it Jay noticed Eidur's new friend was upset.

"Damien, buddy, what's the matter?" he asked bending down to his height. Damien said nothing but pointed at the screen, which made sense to Jay.

"Don't worry about that, Damien, your Dad and The Undertaker don't really hate each other," Jay said.

"That's what I said," Eidur said as well.

"I don't know if you already know, or if I should be the one to tell you, but your dad and The Undertaker aren't really brothers," Jay said shaking his head. Damien's tears stopped flowing as he looked at his friend's father.

"You still believed this, didn't you." Eidur asked and Damien nodded.

"Why would they tell me this?" Damien asked.

"I wouldn't know Damien," Jay shrugged, "But it's the same with me and Adam, I mean Edge,"

"Edge isn't really my uncle you know, I thought he was till a few years back," Eidur said.

"Then he did become your uncle," Jay laughed, talking about Adam marrying his sister.

Damien stared at the floor, at first frowning but then it turned to anger. His skin was turning red like his hair. He was shaking slightly and tears were running down his fast a lot quicker than before.

"Damien?" Jay called to him, touching his shoulder, but to Damien his voice was a distant blur.


	10. Going to plan

Chapter 10 – Going to plan

"Ready mate?" Eidur asked Damien as he waited for his entrance to the ring. Damien smiled but said nothing. The music hit and Damien took his first step behind the curtain. "See you in a minute!" Eidur called.

Impatiently Eidur watched the match on the screen, close to the curtain. He watched along with many other superstars and crew wondering if Damien would stick to the script in his match against the unknown wrestler Steve Nelson.

Many of the WWE staff believed Damien should have been released after the stunt he pulled at Bad Blood, Eidur and Dale had managed to get Damien to keep his job. Now Eidur was praying he did the right thing.

To the shook of everyone, including Eidur deep down, Damien stuck to the script. He had no reason not to, his aim was the destroy Steve Nelson and he was doing a good job of it. Until Eidur had to go to the ring to stop it.

As scripted, Ryder once again had Damien disqualified. Damien didn't seem to care, he grinned evilly at Steve as Ryder dragged Damien backstage.

"That was great, you guys work this perfect!" Dale congratulated them as they came back from the ring.

"Thanks, nice script work," Eidur complimented.

"Nice to see you stick to the script sometimes," Butch said to Damien but Damien just glared at him.

"You guys got to do you're segment, the after match thing. The break is happening now so you guys got to get filming in the locker room," Dale told them. They had no time to reply and headed to the 'locker room'.

"Okay, you guys know what you're saying?" the camera guy checked.

Eidur looked at Damien, who nodded.

"Yep, all ready!" Eidur said.

The cameras rolled and Eidur and Damien said their lines:

Damien's menacing grin was still across his face, it wasn't hard for him to act as he just thought about what he had done.

"You got to stop this! You got to stop beating people like you do!" Eidur proclaimed, his acting not entirely great.

"Why? It's my job," Damien said, expressing his very own feelings.

"Yeah, but… not like this man! You'll kill someone!" Eidur said.

"Damien!" Shane McMahon stormed into the dressing room, no concern that someone could be getting ready for a match. "What was that? You trying to get me sued!"

"I was doing my job," Damien said again, sounding like an excuse though.

"Your job is to wrestle, not destroy, get your act together or you're out," Shane yelled before leaving the room. The segment ended on Damien's menacing look.

"And cut!" the camera guy said, pushing a button on the camera, "Nice work guys," he smiled. Eidur smiled then led Damien out the locker room.

"See, you can do it," Eidur said to Damien as they walked alone down the corridor.

"Yeah, you know I'm sorry about what happened before, I wish I never did it," Damien said, half lying. He hated lying to Eidur as he was his only real friend but knew that Eidur would hate him if he knew he enjoyed every second of pounding on Butch and Mary. Just as much as he enjoyed beating on Steve Nelson that night.

"Man! What was that! You were killing me!" Steve yelled as he approached them in the corridor.

"That? It was nothing!" Damien said.

"Puh! Whatever man, so long as I don't wrestle _you_ again," he wobbled off holding his back.

"I guess I still need to get used to this," Damien answered Eidur's questioning look.

"Oh well, you're getting there," Eidur smiled, thinking he had quite possibly changed Damien for the better.


	11. Planning

Chapter 11 - Planning

Weeks passed, Damien and Eidur carried on building their story of their friendship. Damien would come close to seriously hurting someone and Eidur would stop it. The fans seemed to think it was a decent story. But what confused most fans was why Ryder wanted to stop Damien's rampage and why Damien stopped when Ryder told him to.

"Okay guys, where's this going?" Dale said wiping the sweet from his forehead.

Eidur stared down at the table thinking about the story, Damien watched Eidur waiting for a response.

"See I was thinking perhaps we could have this going back to Butch and Mary?" Dale said drawing circles around words on a piece of paper. The look on Damien's face showed he didn't like it though Dale didn't notice.

"Or perhaps this should turn into a feud between you two?" Dale suggested. Eidur and Damien stared at each other, they both wanted to know what the other was thinking before answering so nothing was said.

"Okay then," Dale said moving along, "Some kind of crush, love thing?" Dale pointing his fingers at them but Eidur's immediate feelings was made very clear.

"No!" he said and Dale laughed.

"Alright, alright, but this needs to go somewhere," Dale said scratching his head. "How about Damien has a younger brother, like Kane was Taker's?"

"I ain't sure," Damien said.

"How would that make thing's clearer?" Eidur asked.

Dale started thinking again, scribbling on the paper.

"How about Ryder owes something to this younger sibling, to repay him Ryder has to stop Damien's anger rampage before his big debut into the WWE. This younger sibling would be a bit of a coward, but also a bully," Dale explained, expanding on a small idea he had come up with a few weeks back.

Eidur nodded with interest but Damien still didn't like it, though did show how much he hated the idea.

"But I don't have any brothers?" Damien said.

"I have this guy in mind, he's a good wrestler, good on the mic as well, but a bit plain. This good be a good gimmick for him," Dale said straightening the little hair he had remaining on his head.

"Where will this leave me? Or Ryder?" Eidur muttered, "Will I be teaming with Damien or this other guy? Or should I just leave this?"

"No, no, you're a main part of this," Dale assured him. "I think, to begin with you should side with Damien. Say you've seen the good in him. Perhaps at a later date you can turn on him?"

"I still don't get it? Why am I listening to Ryder?" Damien asked.

"Oh," Dale said scratching his head again, "Maybe Damien believes Ryder is a true friend to him? That's the one thing he wants but never gets. When Ryder turns on him though, that could be heart-breaking, perhaps."

Eidur nodded, "I think this'll work, don't you Damien?"

"I guess," came his half-hearted reply.

"Great, 'cos I got a plane to catch, I'll get working on the story and send you guys copies," Dale said getting up and gathering his belongs into his untidy brief case. "Oh, and I'll get Kurt or someone to introduce you guys to Gary."

Dale left the room leaving a stale and silent atmosphere. Neither friend knew what to say now.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better be off," Eidur said trying to restore the odd situation. He grabbed his coat and left Damien sitting in the small office room alone.


	12. The real Glen Jacobs

Chapter 12 – The real Glen Jacobs

Damien slouched in the back seat of the car. The 9 year olds parents were in the front seats. Glen driving and Amy in the passenger seat.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Amy said noticing Damien's mood. Damien was glaring out the window he shrugged but didn't speak.

"Something upset you, son?" Glen asked.

Again Damien said nothing. He watched the buildings pass by his car. It'd been a long day, but no different from every other Monday.

"Bet it's that boy, Jay's kid, he said something to upset you?" Glen asked it was his nature to think everyone saw the worst in Damien.

"No, Eidur's my friend," Damien said.

"Was it your dad's match?" Amy asked, knowing her son better than Glen did, "That upset you?"

"Sort of," Damien muttered, attempting to say something.

"If it's about your uncle you don't need to worry, he deserves it," Glen said.

"I don't have an uncle," Damien said watching his father's expression in the mirror.

"Oh course you do, your uncle Mark," Glen said. Suddenly Damien began to bang on the glass window he had been watching out. Loudly he pounded at it to the shook of his parents.

"Damien, stop it!" his mother called trying to pull him away.

"I don't want to be here, let me out, let me out!" Damien said not raising his voice.

"Damien, stop that now, I said STOP IT!" Glen yelled but his son wouldn't obey.

"I hate you, Dad, I hate you!" Damien screamed as he did his arm hammered the glass one last time before it shattered and his small, yet strong arm went through it. The car swerved but Glen caught control and pulled over in a space on the side of the street.

"Look what you've one!" Glen said looking at the glass on the road.

"Damien!" Amy said hugging her son, keeping his wounded arm still and calling for an ambulance all at once. Damien's face didn't seem to show he was in pain; he glared angrily at his lying father who had no care for his son whatsoever.

Damien stared at the ceiling of the ward; his arm was bandaged and lay straight by his side. Surrounding him were curtains, cutting of his interaction with other patients. Outside his parents were talking to a doctor who seemed very concerned, more so about his mental health than his physical health.

"My son's fine," Damien heard his father bellow, "Just at a confusing age."

Minutes later the parents and doctor were standing over Damien.

"Why did you do this Damien?" the doctor asked.

Damien didn't reply. He just watched the ceiling.

"Damien? You can hear me can't you?" the doctor said.

"Oh course he can!" Glen said and Damien nodded.

"Okay, so will you answer my original question?"

"I wanted to get out of the car," Damien said bluntly.

"Why's that?" the doctor asked. Damien looked at his dad, his smirk as his watched his son's pain. Why was he happy? Happy because he was a liar?

"Because I hate my dad," Damien said but Glen just laughed.

"All kids hate their parents," Glen explained.

"He lied to me, he's always lied. I don't have an uncle," Damien repeated what he said earlier.

"Glen, just explain it. He's old enough," Amy pleaded to her husband.

"As usual you want to ruin everything, don't you Damien. I try my hardest to keep wrestling alive and what do you do? Call me a liar? Well son you're right, Mark isn't your Uncle and no, you have no cousins," Glen said angrily at the child. "You're useless, Damien, and I bet I no just who put these thoughts in your head. Damn Jay's kid! I'll kill that boy!"


	13. Another old friend

Chapter 13 – Another old friend

"Damien!" Eidur called to his friend, spotting him in the hotel corridor.

"Hey Eidur," he smiled back at his best friend. Their friendship had returned to normal now as Damien forgave Eidur for interrupting his match.

"We're meeting this Gary dude today," Eidur informed Damien as they walked towards the breakfast area together.

"Wonder what he's like," Damien said not sounding that impressed.

"I hear he's a good wrestler," Eidur said picking up a bowl of cereal and following Damien to a table. He knew Damien didn't care about his wrestling skills though. "Do you mind, you know, having a pretend brother?"

Damien shrugged looking careless. "Why would that matter?" he smiled awkwardly though Eidur could see right through it.

Eidur's attention was drawn away from Eidur though when he saw an old friend walk through the door.

"Gary?" Eidur called getting up from the table.

"Eidur! Great to see you!" Gary said back, shaking Eidur's hand. Damien turned and watched as his best friend found someone new.

"Wait, you're the Gary who's joining us?" Eidur asked.

"Yep! Told you I'd make it!" Gary laughed. The guys had pulled the attention of everyone in the room, all watching as the old friends reunited. It wasn't long though before Eidur offered Gary a seat at their table.

"Oh, Gary, this is Damien," Eidur said as he took his seat.

"Hey," Gary said.

"Hi," Damien said back, a little distant towards him.

"So, I get to be your brother! Cool eh?" Gary said.

Damien glared at Gary's face, "Sure," Damien said not sounding certain.

"I don't think I look like you though," Gary continued to talk but Damien wasn't listening. He was staring into his bottomless bowl of cereal, aimlessly pushing the crumbs around each other. Eidur tried to listen to Gary but he was too concerned with the depressed look on Damien's face. Gary was too wrapt up in his own voice though to notice.

"Oh! Look at time fly!" Gary said checking his watch; "I've got to go to my meeting with Shane," he said as he bounced up from the table and left the room.

"That the new guy?" Ricky, a mid-carder for Raw, asked while hitting Eidur lightly in the arm.

"Yeah," Eidur replied.

"How you know him?" Damien asked not looking Eidur in the face.

"I learnt to wrestle with him, years ago now, my dad taught him," Eidur said. He seemed to be thinking about old times, a little light headed. Suddenly he was back in the real world, watching Damien eat his cereal miserably.

"What's the matter? Is it Gary?" Eidur asked. Damien shook his head, though his head was still rather close to his cereal bowl.

"Nothing's up," Damien said.

"Well if there is, just say," Eidur said. After a long pause Eidur spoke again, "If it's this brother story…I think it's a bit late to pull out…"

"I said I'm fine," Damien interrupted loudly. Eidur finished of his bowl of cereal and left the table, leaving Damien to sit alone and think.

"Looks like you've lost your only friend," Mary taunted Damien after Eidur left the room. As usual Butch wasn't far behind.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before the novelty wore off," Butch laughed. By Damien's composure it looked like he ignored them, but on the inside he felt they were right. He left the table, leaving his 'cousins' sniggering.

"Hey, here you are," Gary said running up to Damien as Damien left the hall, "Shane said he could talk to us all right now," Gary lead Damien to one of the hotel rooms that must have been Shane's.

"Great, Damien, Gary, I was just telling Eidur how great this story sounds," Shane said as Gary and Damien entered the room. They sat on the floor by Eidur and Shane was sat on the bed.

"So, you guys all happy with your roles?" Shane asked, going over the usual questions that Eidur was used to hearing. Gary and Damien, on the other hand, were listening carefully and answering full heartedly. Eidur sat back and watched Shane question the soon to be 'brothers' on their roles. Eidur didn't seem involved, so kicked back and listened with his eyes shut.

"And so, you guys decided whose team Eidur's on?" Eidur's eyes flipped open at the thought.

"Err," Eidur said seeing his two friends eyes staring straight into him. "What do you think is best?"


	14. Rival turned Rival

Chapter 14 – Rival turned Rival

"You? You've got a nerve showing up here," Damien heard his dad say from behind the curtain. The small boy was still in bed; he had no company, except the sound of his father's voice.

"Eidur just wanted to see Damien," Damien heard Jay say. Damien sat up and watched the shadows behind the curtain.

"Yeah, well I don't want your kid anywhere near Damien," Glen yelled. Damien had no say in this he just listened.

"Glen, I'm sure Damien wants to see Eidur," Damien's mother had come to the ward and said.

"No, he's been putting thoughts into Damien's head, he's messing with him," Glen said, wanting to protect Damien.

"Look, if this is about what we told him about The Undertaker, that was my fault. He was scared, he thought his family was falling apart," Jay tried to persuade him but Glen was having none of it.

"Oh so you think you know what's best for my son? Just because you didn't want to keep the world of wrestling alive in your kid doesn't mean you can take it away from Damien," Glen said.

"Glen, stop it, not here in the children's ward," Amy tried to calm the situation down, as were doctors.

"You were lying to him, and now I bet you're scaring him," Jay lost his cool and yelled.

"You don't know my son," Glen cried. Damien slid over to one side of the bed, still sitting but he could just about see through a gap in the curtain. He saw Eidur, petrified as his father and Damien's father argued.

"Eidur," Damien whispered. The voices of the parents were too loud. Damien got out of the bed, dangling his injured arm as if nothing was wrong, and sat further down the bed.

"Eidur!" Damien said a little louder, and this time Eidur heard. Damien watched through the curtain as his best friend turned to see him and smiled.

"What are you staring at? Stay away from my son!" Glen yelled, Damien watched in terror as his father pushed Eidur away.

"Don't you touch my son," Jay said defending him.

"You stay away from mine," Glen said. The curtain flew back and Damien was standing between the two adults. "Come here, don't listen to him," Glen said pulling his son into his arms.

Damien wasn't interested in his father's sudden affection, instead he watched his best friend walk away. Seeing his small, caring face frown. Damien felt a small tear in his eye, an emotion he wasn't quite used to.


	15. Secrets?

Chapter 15 – Secrets?

After a lot of thought it was decided that for the long run Ryder would stick with Damien, when he had the courage to stand up to 'Carnage'.

"Carnage?" Eidur laughed, "That sucks!"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Gary asked.

"Sounds lame, don't it Damien," Eidur said. At the sound of his name Damien looked up. They hadn't been including him much this dinnertime. Damien grunted a reply.

"Well at least I didn't stick with the norm and use my real name!" Gary said, expecting a response from Damien, though he didn't get one.

"It makes more sense I guess, you can imagine Kane calling his kid 'Damien'!" Eidur said waving his hands like flames, "But not Gary?"

Damien looked up from his chips and glared at Eidur.

"Wish I didn't bring my dad into this," Damien said quietly hanging his head over his meal again.

"You alright? You've been weird recently," Eidur asked.

"Is it me?" Damien heard Gary whisper to Eidur.

"No," Damien replied getting up, "Just not used to all this moving around so much," he lied and left the small restaurant.

"I think we should be heading back to the hotel as well," Eidur said getting up.

"You're just worried he'll break into your car!" Gary laughed. Eidur didn't see the funny side.

"What's that meant to mean?" Eidur asked.

"Wow! Wow! Nothing!" Gary held his arms up defensively. "You just hear 'bout him, like you know…"

"No, I don't know," Eidur said heatedly.

"Perhaps we should just go," Gary said putting his coat on. Eidur sighed and followed.

Weeks passed after the disagreement. Carnage made his debut on Raw with Ryder by his side. Ryder then turned on Carnage after seeing the good in Damien. Then fans cheered for Damien and Ryder, and booed Carnage.

One night after Raw Eidur followed his friend Gary outside. They had just performed a main event match against each other, in which Damien interfered.

"That was one hell of a shot Damien gave me," Gary said holding his arm. Eidur said nothing in response. "What's his problem?" he asked sounding serious.

"Wha… Don't get what you mean," Eidur said.

"You know, mentally, can you tell me?" Gary asked waving his good arm by his head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with him," Eidur said a little louder.

"Sorry! Touchy touchy!" Gary laughed. Gary pulled a cigarette and lighter from his jacket pocket. "Want one?" he offered.

Eidur hesitated then said no.

"You used to," Gary said as his lit his cigarette. Eidur huffed, then asked about something that had been on his mind a lot.

"Why do you think there's something wrong with Damien?" Eidur asked seriously.

"You know…" Gary said trying to change the topic.

"No, I don't know," Eidur replied with a bit of déjà vu.

"People talk, you hear about him. Like he thinks this whole business is real," Gary said.

"But he doesn't" Eidur said, thinking he knew the truth.

"He hit me pretty hard you know, harder than everyone else hits," Gary said.

"No he ain't, his hits never hurt me," Eidur said. Gary then lifted his sleeve over his arm and the bruise Damien's hit caused was aired. In response, Eidur didn't know what to say.


	16. The last match

Chapter 16 – The last match

Damien sighed and scanned through the WWE magazine his dad had bought him on the way to the arena. He was sat in the dressing room, where his dad could keep an eye on him. He knew that behind this wall, at the other end of the dressing room, Eidur was sat with his dad. He wanted to talk to him but knew he couldn't.

Damien watched his dad; he was in his attire, staring at himself in the mirror. He had a miserable look on his face. Damien didn't understand why, this was Wrestlemaina, the biggest event of the year.

"You alright kiddo?" Glen asked his son. Damien nodded. "Good, you'll be sitting with your mum during my match, okay?" Damien nodded again.

"Hey Glen," Mark Calaway said coming up behind them.

"Hey Mark," Glen replied, both were a little miserable.

"Can't believe this is it," Mark said.

"Yep, I'm glad I'm wrestling you for my finale," Glen said.

"Same here," Mark replied. Damien had been told several; weeks ago that his dad would wrestle for the last time at the next Wrestlemaina. It was confusing to the 9 year old, but decided to stay quiet rather than ask.

"How are you Damien?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine thanks," Damien said quietly. Mark smiled and stood up straight again.

"You going to make it up with," Mark asked nodding his head back at Jay Reso.

"No chance, he ruined," Glen said nodding his head at Damien. Mark had a sour look on his face.

"This is the end, Glen, you've had good matches with him," Mark said.

"Doesn't make up for it," Glen said.

"Well, see you out there," Mark said leaving the busy locker room. Glen waited purposely for Jay and Eidur to leave the locker room before he dragged Damien to ringside. He didn't want his son seeing Eidur. Weeks had passed since the incident at the hospital but Glen was still doing his best to keep his and Jay's sons apart.

Damien was sat in the 3rd row from the front, in a seat right next to his mum. He'd been to many events, most of the time he had no seat to watch from but today, as it was his father's last match, he and his mum were at ringside.

Damien had good time; he enjoyed watching people he knew wrestle. It wasn't long until it came to his father's match against The Undertaker. All the fans in the arena cheered them both, showing respect for their long and entertaining careers. Damien's mum was crying, for her they were a mix of joy and sadness, but to Damien he didn't understand. She hugged her son tight and he tried to comfort her, though not knowing how.

Kane lost the match; he already knew I would happen. Since finding out it was fake he found out everything that was going to happen. The crowd knew Kane would lose, just to add to The Undertaker's unbeatable record at Wrestlemaina.

After the match Amy took Damien backstage again to find his dad. Glen hugged his son.

"It's all over know," Glen whispered in his ear. A part of Damien was glad, he hated all the falseness, but wrestling had always been in his life he didn't want it to be over.


	17. Friend or Feud?

Chapter 17 – Friend or Feud?

Damien walked through the WWE corridors; he looked like a man on a mission. He searched the building but finally found Eidur coming out of Shane McMahon's office.

"Hey, here you are," Damien said. Eidur was startled.

"Oh, hey Damien," Eidur said quietly.

"What's up?" Damien asked. Eidur stood up straight, but never looked Damien in the eye.

"Why are you… why do you…" Eidur said, trying to ask the right question. Damien watched him carefully, awaiting his question.

"Why did you hurt the other wrestlers, I mean really hurt them?" Eidur said turning and looking at Damien.

"I…I don't mean to," Damien said.

"But you do, don't you," Eidur said.

"No, I'm just getting used to this," Damien replied.

"Look, I saw the bruise on Gary's arm," Eidur said, "And I've seen the injuries you've given others. I wrestled you loads a few weeks back, why didn't you hurt me?"

"I…" Damien huffed angrily. "The others they… I just didn't want to hurt you,"

Eidur looked at him confused, for once he was the one who didn't understand.

"Is it because you think I can't take it?" Eidur asked loudly.

"No! No!" Damien said, seeing he had the wrong idea.

"You think I'm weak, believe me, I'm not," Eidur said.

"No, it's just…you're," Damien said wobbling, "You're the only friend I have. I thought you'd hate me too if I hurt you," he said lowering the volume. But Eidur was still confused.

"If you didn't hurt the others, they'd be your friends," Eidur said.

"They, they think I'm weird, it's always been that way. Everyone doesn't get it. But you. You're my friend, right?" Damien asked.

"Yeah," Eidur said. "But you can't go around beating people up like you do,"

"Why not?" Damien said getting angry again, "If I can why shouldn't I?"

Eidur glared at Damien furiously.

"Yeah? Well you'll be happy to know you have a match against me at Vengeance," Eidur said.

"What? But I don't want to wrestle you?" Damien said puzzled.

"It's a street fight too," Eidur said, "See you out there."


	18. Vengeance

Chapter 18 – Vengeance

Vengeance was the very next day after Eidur and Damien's confrontation. Both superstars where unsure about the match, Eidur knew what he was going to do but felt bad about it. Damien didn't have a clue what to do out there. They had rehearsed, Eidur was set to win.

Eidur had been thinking about his feud with Damien. He had to make a sudden heel turn. The thought though, he didn't like the fact he was facing Damien in a street fight but knew it had to be done.

Damien's music hit first and he came to the ring. The fans were excited about seeing this last minute match. They had only been told about it on the night, and the street fight stimulation made it all the more exciting.

Damien waited in the ring, thinking over in his head what pain he had to put onto Eidur.

Ryder then made his entrance and immediately attacked Damien, as planned. The match was underway, Ryder hit Damien with full pelt, and Damien only hit back half-heartedly. Then, as Ryder picked up a trashcan from under the ring, things turned ugly.

Ryder forgot the rules, gave up on the plan and just attacked Damien with everything he had. Damien knew this wasn't meant to happen, bur Ryder had already hurt him too much he couldn't fight back.

The punishment continued and no one in the back knew what to do.

Ryder looked out at the crowd, but the heel didn't smile about what he was doing. In fact Eidur hated every minute of it.

Damien was now curled up in the ring, he knew his arm was injured badly; Ryder knew it too so kept away from it. Instead Ryder got a steel chair from ringside and went back into the ring.

Holding the chair high above his head Ryder looked down at the younger man.

Damien looked back up at him, he looked into his eyes and suddenly he could see his friend again.

Eidur slammed the chair down, but not over Damien's body. Instead Eidur left the ring, not even covering him for the win. Eidur looked back, he tried to show a grin for his heel Character, but it was hard.

Damien held his arm, the pain he felt was horrible. But worse was the mental pain, the fact that it was his best friend who had tortured him. He watched Eidur leave, and the paramedics approach.


	19. We'll meet again one day

Chapter 19 – We'll meet again one day

Damien watched his dad pack everything into his bag. There weren't many people left in the locker room by now. Everyone had gone of to celebrate Wrestlemaina. Glen didn't want to party though. He'd probably go out later but for no he wanted to say bye and leave. Damien helped put everything in his bag neatly.

"Well, that's it," Glen said zipping up his bag. "Time to go."

Glen and Damien passed Jay and Eidur in the locker room. Glen and Jay's eyes met, Jay reached his arm out to shake in respect. But Glen just looked at it.

"Come on Damien," Glen said pushing his son out the door. They walked a little way round. They chose to walk the long route; Glen chose to walk the long route and took Damien along with him. This way Glen could say goodbye to a lot more people. Damien was sick of all this goodbye stuff and Glen let him walk around to the car by himself.

"I'll be down there in ten minutes, okay?" Glen asked and Damien nodded as he ran. On his journey he saw many other people. Most wished him a good life, most of these were people who had ignored and looked away from him in the past.

He slowed down as he neared the exit of the building. He took a long look back then walked…

He was stopped, though, by someone grabbing his shoulder and dragging him into an empty alleyway.

"Were you going to leave without a goodbye?" Eidur asked sarcastically to his smaller friend.

"My Dad would have killed me," Damien said, not getting the joke.

"Well, thought I'd better say good bye, you know," Eidur said. "Can't believe you're already going."

Damien nodded in agreement.

"I wish we could keep in contact, but my dad would allow it," Damien said.

"I'm sure we'll meet again one day," Eidur smiled. Damien smiled back then sighed and looked at his plastic Spiderman watch.

"I need to go back to my car soon," Damien said miserably. "I wish I could stay here."

"I guess my dad's career will end soon," Eidur said. There was silence between the youngsters.

"I think I have to go," Damien said, wishing he didn't have to say it. Eidur hesitated, and then hugged Damien tightly. Damien was shocked; no one had hugged him except his parents.

Eidur let him go and smiled.

"Have a safe journey," he said trying to sound grown up.

"Bye," Damien said taking one last long look at his best friend. He wanted to remember him as much as he could. He then had to turn and leave the wrestling world, and Eidur, behind.

He sat in the car; he took the passenger seat as his mum had left earlier with her friends to celebrate. His dad came minutes later. The car was silent.

"Damien?" Glen said. Damien looked up at his dad as he drove. "I'm sorry I lied."

"Why did you?" Damien asked.

"I…" Glen tried to explain. His face started to show an emotion Damien didn't see in him often. He was sure there was a tear in his eye. "I just didn't want you to stop believing. I wanted you to believe in the business."

Damien said nothing, but too felt a tear in his eye.

"Look, I just wanted you to experience wrestling like it was real. Because, to me, it is. Please, just believe in it for me, will you?" Glen said overpoweringly.

"Dad," Damien said.

"Yes son," Glen replied.

"Wrestling _is _real."


	20. A happy Beginning

Chapter 20 – A Happy Begininng

Damien stared at the blank ceiling. He was lying back in his hospital bed. His arm in a cast, bandage around his cuts, bruises across his head. He was thinking, he thought so deeply he didn't notice his visitor at first. Though his visitor thought he was ignoring him.

"Damien?" Eidur said. Damien looked up and his blonde haired friend was sitting in the chair by his side.

"Hey," Damien said as if nothing had happened.

"I'm really sorry, I mean I had to, it's just…" Eidur began explaining.

"I understand," Damien said happily.

"You know, wrestling isn't real now, don't you?" Eidur asked. Damien paused thinking of what to say.

"I know, you showed me that everyone has the power to, well, beat people up. You're not weak I didn't think you were. But wrestling's real," Damien said.

"But no, it's not, it's sports entertainment. It's stories and fake and… you already know this. I've told you all this before. Hat changed?" Eidur asked.

"Yes, I know, I do know it's fake." Damien sighed. "But my dad. He just wanted me to believe."

"Your dad, he was very controlling over you. He forced you to believe stuff. Look to stay in this business you have to wrestle without hurting people." Eidur said.

"I know, I know, this shows what happens when I don't," Damien said sounding like a kid who knows everything.

Suddenly Shane McMahon burst through the door interrupting the conversation.

"What are you playing at!" Shane yelled at Eidur.

"It's all sorted now, honest," Eidur said back.

"You two! I could fire you over this!" Shane yelled.

"Damien had nothing to do with it! I was the one not following the rules," Eidur defended.

"No, It's my fault. He would have had to do this if I'd have listened in the first place," Damien said.

"Look, I can't be bothered with this little, whatever!" Shane yelled, "Just make sure the board of directors never hears about this. "You two, _both of you_, are suspended for three weeks, I want you both to take a time out."

Damien and Eidur agreed.

"Well," Eidur said. "Easy way to get three weeks vacation!" he joked when Shane left the room. Damien still looked guilty though. "Don't worry, you're in the business for real now, cleanly?"

"Yep," Damien said, "I look forward to wrestling you,"

And with that Damien's wrestling career was underway.

THE END


End file.
